Teen Titans: Rogue Knights
by Daggon'dora
Summary: A man shows up with a mask identicle to Slade's, along with a fallowing of super powered psychos. And thier first target, Slade.
1. Crimson: The Silent One

Ok this hit me while I was writing my first one, though they have nothing to do with each other. I don't know I have a need to create a good villian, sue me.  
  
I don't own Teen Titans  
  
______________________  
  
(An abandoned warehouse, 12:37 am)  
  
A man sat on the corner of a large couch, staring at a tv screen through an orange and black mask. A low growl escaped his lips as he watched the people on the screen arrogantly showing off thier hair and faces. A hand with soft pink nails began carressing his chest, it's match scratching softly on the back of his neck. The young blond woman lay across his lap, occasionally grinding down with her ass. Several times after his growl she kissed softly under his eye, knowing he couldn't feel them, but wanting him to see her doing it. "Don't worry my love, soon we will find him. Then we will have the key and you will have your revenge. On both of them." Her soft cues drifted through the mask, sending a shiver down his spine. Her hand began to travel further down his body. groping gently on his thigh. "The others won't be back until morning. Do you think..we could..?" A red eye turned to her direction, meeting her blue ones. Suddenly a wave of pleasure shot through her body like a bullet, putting her on the brink of orgasm instantly. Then it was over, fading just as quickly as it had come and leaving her breathless. Her hand left his thigh and went toward her breasts, pulling a switchblade from between them. Pressing the button, she lightly traced the blade along the mask, not even scratching the paint. "I'll let you do what you want, if you do what I want."  
  
He rose, lifting her along with him. Carrying her with one arm, he took the switchblade with the other and used the tip to pull the zipper down her blue jumpsuit. She started pushing his sleeveless trenchcoat off his shoulders, feeling smaller versions of the earlier waves flowing through her. Entering what was once an office, he tossed her on the bed and gestured for her to get undressed. Lowering his body over her, he let the waves intensify, both bringing her to and keeping her on the verge of orgasm. With every wave came another gasp from her lips, sending her deeper into her own world. "Cut me now, please." She moaned loudly as the cut of the blade pushed her over the edge, the waves making it last longer. The blood flowed lightly from just beneath her left nipple, dipping his finger in it, he took a deep breath. At the same time, he entered her and forced another orgasm through her body. Slicing into her flesh below her other nipple, he watched her face, riding her slowly and gently. He began to quicken his pace as she moaned faster and louder. He felt himself building, it was always fast when she was covered in blood. He moaned loudly as he climaxed into her, laying his head on her bloody chest. "Oh Crimson," she moaned in satisfaction, "I love you." She didn't get an answer, hadn't expected one. She fell asleep smiling, while he stared into the wall.   
  
**********************  
  
Crimson was sitting in the living room once more, blood still dripping from his mask, when the others returned. Drake, a loud half dragon leaded the charge into the main room, changing from his human form in excitement. "We found him boss, we found Slade." His fiery red hair flew wildly as horns began to emerge, scales forming from skin all over his body. Steam poured from Drake's reptilian lips as he spoke.  
  
A bald man named Nash, with milky white eyes followed behind, looking quit bored. His sword scraped lightly on the cement wall as he passed. Straightening his suit and sitting down beside thier leader, he waited patiently for a response.  
  
Crimson moved his hand to Nash, the bald man. He rose and began to walk to the 'bedroom' that he had been directed toward.  
  
"What, what does he want?" Drake looked at the bald man as he walked away, still not sure what was going on. Never really sure as to what was going on.  
  
"He wants me to get Bane to translate, he does find it difficult to speak with idiots like you." Nash spoke in an indifferent tone.  
  
"What did you say? Huh? Say that to my face." He flew over and stared down the back of the shaven head. "You got a problem CromeDome?"  
  
Nash was turning and pulling his sword at the same instant, only to be stopped by a glance from Crimson. "He said to calm down HotHead." Replacing his blade, he went to get the woman, hoping she was clothed this time.  
  
"HotHead? How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" Drake let a small flame shoot out and hit the ground between Nash's feet.  
  
"I didn't say it dragon boy. The boss did." Sighing at the young fools ignorance, he once again headed toward the office.  
  
Drake stopped in his tracks, his eyes turning toward Crimson. A false smile crept onto his face, "Sorry boss, I didn't mean to lose my temper." He hoped he was believed. This was the only man he had ever been afraid of in his life.   
  
A sound from the enterance signaled the arrival of the final member, a young woman with silver dyed hair entered grinning evily, her blue eyes shining wildly. "I found the other one, the replacement." Twilight laughed maniacly, "I found the bird boy."  
  
Bane stood in the open door to the office, holding her jumpsuit to her chest and trying to zip it up. "He says we are going after Slade first, the other will have to wait. We want the mask off."  
  
Drake finally spoke what all of them were thinking. Facing Crimson he asked, "When are we going to move?" His boss may talk through Bane, but if anyone tried to speak to him through her they usually didn't wake up for a while, if at all.  
  
Bane waited for a minute, then spoke. "Tommarrow night, we will take him out then."  
  
This time Twilight spoke for the group, "And in the meantime?"  
  
Crimson glanced at her without moving his head, then resumed his tv watching. Pointing at the screen, he changed the channel with his mind. Everyone sat down and relaxed, doing exactly what they had been told. Thier only purpose in fallowing him was to widen his path of destruction, not to get caught in it.  
  
********************  
  
(Slade's Compound, The Next Night)  
  
Drake looked at his leader over his shoulder, smiling when he was signaled to proceed. Grabbing the door frame with both clawed hands, he arched back adn rammed his head into the steel door. As the others entered to building, he tried to pull the stuck door from his horns. A dark blue skinned demoness flew towards him on batwings, grasping the door with both taloned hands and ripping it free. Drake's cracked lizard lips smiled, "Thanks Twilight."  
  
Twilight smiled gently, then threw the door back at him. Still smiling she turned away and landed, "Don't bother HotHead."  
  
Only a gloved hand on Drake's shoulder stopped him from charging after her. Crimson was several feet smaller then him in his present form, still fear does much to quelch a short temper.  
  
Bane spoke suddenly, with a man's voice and not her own. "Split up, if anyone finds the key, look for me immediately." She stared at Crimson for a moment, realizing the excitement of his freedom had increased his force with using his powers. He hadn't just translated through her like before, he had used her to speak with his own voice. She shivered visibly as she ran down a corridor, she loved it when he used her.  
  
Drake took the opposite direction, while Twilight and Nash ran down the main hallway and branched off further down. Crimson walked straight ahead, he pictured this as a castle and knew exactly where Slade would be. The throneroom.  
  
**************************  
  
Drake tore another door off it's hinges and looked inside. Nothing again. He wan't getting anywhere and not being able to fight was making him mad, bursts of steam shooting out with every breath. Turning down a passageway, he ran directly into a robotic fist. Grunting in surprise, he looked up and saw a short bald boy sitting on the top of a large meatlic body.   
  
The kid spoke in a screachy little voice, "Hey skeezebag, who invited you here? Doesn't matter, your not leaving." The metal fist once again hit him in the scaley forhead, throwing him backward. Gizmo charged in his suit, preparing to throw another punch, laughing in his screechy little way.  
  
Another blow to the head did nothing more then amuse Drake, "Cute, but far from enough to hurt me." With that he let loose a blast of fire, blowing it all over the metalic body. He intensified the blast, causing the steel frame to melt around Gizmo's legs. The small genius screamed in pain as the burning sensation hit him. Grabbing the lump of iron containing the boy, Drake snarled. "Where is Slade?"  
  
"Like I would really tell you scuzbutt," Gizmo's arrogance getting the best of him. He kept the insults coming as he was lifted and carried along the hallway.  
  
*************************  
  
Bane stopped in mid stride, her senses telling her that she was not alone. Only her speed saved her from the pink hex waves that collapsed the floor beneath her. Flipping backward, she scanned the area in search of her attacker.  
  
Jynx flipped forward, smiling and throwing more of her hex waves at this new enemy. Several wires fell from the ceiling, almost electrocuting the blond woman. Several darts flew through the air, almost hitting her in the face before her waves blocked them. She cartwheeled toward Bane, tossing wave after wave along the way.  
  
Bane tossed two handfulls of darts, making two daggers appear from nowhere in her hands. The pink haired girl tossed the darts aside, but wasn't fast enough to dodge the knives which cut through her palms.  
  
Jynx screamed in pain and frustration, attacking blindly with fists and spells. Sloppily, she allowed her hands to be captered, and was propelled over her opponent. Slamming into the wall, she broke one wrist and fell lifeless to the floor.  
  
Bane grabbed the enchantress' other wrist and snapped it, making them both unuseable. Then throwing the unconscience girl over her shoulder, she ran down the hallway cautiously.  
  
**************************  
  
Nash saw the creature long before he knew it was alive, the oozing mess easily mistaken for a fungus. The disgusting shape collecting directly in front of him. Quickly drawing his blade, he slashed back and forth several times. With each strike Plasmus reformed and growled in anger. A fire seemed to flicker behind the milky white eyes, "This may be interesting."  
  
Jumping into the air, he dodged a pile of sludge aimed at his head. Softly landing on the thing's shoulders, he leaped off before he began to sink into the oozing flesh. Taking a moment to get his barings, Nash almost fell victim to a falling Plasmus. He barely got away, and as he looked over his own body, his anger was visible. "You ruined my suit, you piece of shit."  
  
Jumping upward, Nash cut his sword into the wall, bringing down a huge electric cable. The wire whirled and sparked as it hit the rising beast, forcing it back to the ground before the electric system shut it down. As the body liquifid and flowed away, it revealed a nude man out cold. A swift cut from his blade removed the man's head from his shoulders. "He could have become a nuciance."  
  
*********************  
  
Twilight was slammed into hard, forcing her head first into a nearby wall. Her demoness face glaring at the genetic monster standing in front of her. Mammoth charging again, his fists in the lead and aiming for her head. A blow to his own head throwing him backward, blood flowing from his nose and lips.  
  
"I ain't never been hit that hard before." A smile crossed his face as he charged, punching her square in the nose. "And no woman's ever going to hit me like that again." He began pummeling her relentlessly.  
  
A double kick from two clawed feet tossed him away long enough for Twilight to get her barings. Flying toward him, she put her hand and his face and pushed backward, slamming his head almost a full foot through the steel floor and knocking him out. Growling, she grabbed his leg and began dragging him along.  
  
********************  
  
Crimson walked into the main room, seeing the throne he knew to be Slade's, but not seeing the man himself. Suddenly a blow came from behind that could have crushed a man's skull. Crimson however, just turned around in anger. Cinderblock stared dumbfounded at the man who stood in front of him. Holding the cement man by his shoulders, Crimson slammed his head agasint it over and over again. The concrete head began to crack and break after the third hit, but the creature wasn't fast enough to stop his head from caving in. Cinderblock collapsed to the ground, his head crubbling to rubble.   
  
Crimson walked away, kicking the dust from his path and sat in the throne, waiting for the rest of them to show up.   
  
*****************************  
  
Bane stood on the left side of the chair, Nash on the right. Twilight and Drake stood on either side of the three prisoners, both smiling in expectation. The three between them had thier hands and feet bound, a gag in the mouth. Crimson rose from his seat and took the switchblade from Bane's busom, and strode over to Gizmo. Once again using Bane, but this time out of anger. "You have insulted one of my men, this is your only chance to reconcile. What do you have to say for yourself boy?" He pulled the gag off to hear the answer.  
  
"You really think I'm scared of some Slade wanna be. You're nothing compared to him." Gizmo then spit into Crimson's face. Big mistake.  
  
A quick flick of the wrist left two dismembered eyelids lying on the floor. Two open eyes stared in horror as Crimson picked up some of the dirt remains of Cinderblock and held it in the palm of his hand. A deep breath blew the dust directly into the poor boy's eyes, causing screams of pain. "Please, I'm sorry. Help me, it burns." Then the pain was too much and no actually words escaped. Only screams.  
  
Another quick flick of the wrist and the screaming stopped dead. Blood flowed freely over the floor.  
  
Crimson moved down the line, facing Mammoth and ungagging him. Bane translated the thoughts once more, "I want to know where Slade is, so tell me and live."  
  
Immediatly the behemoth's pride got a hold of him, growling loudly he stared into the single visible red eye. "I don't care how tough you think you are, I'd burn before I would ever give him up."  
  
Drake smiled at the message sent to his mind, "So be it." A great flame emerged from the reptilian lips, devouring a terror striken Mammoth straight to hell.  
  
After several minutes the body stopped smoldering and Crimson moved on. Staring at Jynx, he was about to ask her where the masked villian was. There was no need, "I'm sorry, I don't know, he didn't tell me." She glanced from one of the smiling monsters around her to the next, finally looking back at Crimson. Teers forming in the edge of her eyes, "Please don't kill me."  
  
The red eye looked at her curiously, Bane relaying a message to her for him. "What will you do to live?"   
  
The teers still leaking down the sides of the pink haired girl's face, "Anything, please."  
  
Bane got the gist of what her lover had in mind and lost her smile then turned to look at Drake, "She is yours, Drake. Do not kill her, or hurt her unnecisarily. Otherwise, you will answer to him."  
  
Jynx looked up and saw almost as much fear in the half dragon's face at facing Crimson as she felt about being his property.  
  
***********************  
  
Crimson sat in the throne, Bane on his lap as he contemplated what had happened. Slade was no where to be found and it was begining to wear on his patients. Twilight lay across the floor licking up the blood left by Gizmo. The masked man slammed his fist on the arm of the chair and started as several tv screens came to life a young man with black hair and an eye mask came into view.   
  
The man's eyes narrowed as he stared at Crimson with hate, "Slade, what do you want?"  
  
Bane laughed gently, "Darling, he thinks you're Slade. That is so cute." She started to pet his cheek as she spoke, trying in vain to get him in the mood.  
  
Suddenly Twilight jumped up, pointing at the picture excitedly,"That's him boss. He's the one Slade replaced you with."  
  
A red eye flared in anger, every one in the room caught in the power of his voice. In one voice they spoke, "What is your name boy?"  
  
"Names Robin, who in the hell are you? And what's with the Slade wanna be mask?" Robin stared hard, realizing this was by no means his advisary.  
  
Once again everyone was caught in the mental momentium, "ROBIN, I AM CRIMSON. WE WILL MEET SOON ENOUGH." The anger within him finally doing what he himself thought impossible, the mask on his head shattering and crumbling to the floor. Black hair fell to his shoulders and his red eyes flared. The screen holding Robin's image shattered, as Bane began covering her beloved with soft passionate kisses. She had never actually seen his face, and was truely excited to witness his freedom fromt he accursed mask.   
  
For the first time that anyone could remember he spoke with his own voice. It was thick with age and experience, No one doubted that he was older then he appeared. "Robin will be mine."  
  
Bane spoke softly between kissing, "Of coarse Crimson, no one has the right to replace you baby, no one."  
  
Crimson stared into the distance, asking himself what made Slade think this person was more worthy then he. Slade was no fool and niether was Crimson. This may not be as simple as he thought.  
  
___________________________  
  
Evil bastards ain't they?  
  
Anyway, please read and review.  
  
Latta 


	2. Sadistic Heir

I don't own Teen Titans and I barely control Crimson. LOL  
  
Ok, before you read this, know that it begins just before the end of the last chapter. Second, I do realize that so far there are more scenes with the villians than with the Titans. That is because the majority of readers already know much about the Titans and how they act. I just wanted to give the bad guys a little depth.  
  
______________________  
  
(Titan Tower)  
  
It had been quiet for several days and Robin thought Slade was up to something. The others tended to agree. Cyborg was in the kitchen, trying to teach Starfire the delicate art of strip poker. Starfire smiled absently, distracting him long enough to slip an ace from her wrist guard. Raven relaxed in the bathtub, reading a book that was intended for adults only and eyeing BB out of the corner of her eye. Beast Boy was in the shape of a snake, watching Raven from the shadows. Robin was sitting on the couch flipping through the endless channels of nothing. Suddenly the screen went black and was replaced with an all too familiar orange and black mask. Robin glared at the screen in contempt, "Slade, what do you want?"  
  
A blond woman in a blue jumpsuit was lounging across his lap, carressing his shoulders and chest. Slade wasn't the same for some reason. He was clothed in a sleeveless trenchcoat and jeans, instead of his custom outfit of orange and black. The others in view also caught Robin as odd, Slade was a very egotistical man. He never allow anyone to take the attention away from himself, but that is exactly what the woman and the beast at his feet did. The creature appeared almost human, except for greenish-black skin, wings and a tail. Whatever it was appeared to be slurping some thick red fluid from the ground. At the sound of Robin's voice the blond woman laughed gently, "Darling, he thinks you're Slade. That is so cute."  
  
Suddenly the gargoyle like thing jumped up and pointed at the screen. Speaking in a definately female voice it spoke, "That's him boss. He's the one Slade replaced you with."  
  
Robin was caught off gaurd when the two spoke in a single voice while the man in the mask remained silent, "What is your name boy?"  
  
He smirked as he began to take in the whole picture, the guy in the mask was supposed to be Slade's heir before him. "Names Robin, who the hell are you? And what's with the Slade wanna be mask?"  
  
The scren shook when the people in the room answered for the man, "ROBIN, I AM CRIMSON. WE WILL MEET SOON ENOUGH." The mask cracked and began to crumble when the screen shattered.  
  
Robin raised an eyebrow, "Ok that was slightly impressive, but only slightly. Hey Cyborg, do me a favor and run a chek on a guy named Crim..."  
  
He was cut short as he caught sight of the metal man slinking away, using a table to hide his nakedness. (I figure alot of his biological parts are actually covered with metal plating, so that is where this comes in.) "Don't even ask, just don't ask."   
  
Starfire walked past Cyborg, whistling and juggling several metal plates in the air. "Shouldn't try to take advantage of an innocent girl."  
  
Robin bit back a smile, "Should I even ask where...."  
  
Raven's voice interupted, "Beast Boy, if you aren't going to do it right, don't do it at all." Everyone looked at the bathroom door and stifled laughs.  
  
Walking to the computer, he shrugged. "Guess I will just do it myself." Just when he was about to type in the name a cd drew his attention. It was labeled "Rogue Knights". Believing it to be a new computer game, he tossed it into the cd drive. Typing "Crimson" into the search engine, he began loading the disk. Getting no results, his mind wandered toward the game. It had to be better then the nothingness on tv. As it loaded, Slade's face appeared along with several menu options. The list included, "Knights", "Rogue Knights", "Crimson", "Bane", "Twilight", "Drake", and "Nash" .   
  
Typing in Knights, Robin sat back to see what happened. Slade's voice began, giving nothing but the facts. "The Knights were an organization in Asia and Europe consisting of twenty groups of ten members. They were made up mostly of uniquely powered individualswith good intentions."  
  
"Rogue Knights are members that began to fallow Crimson when he sieged one group of Knights after another. These Rogues numbered thirty-eight, but by the time it was all done most of the members were killed by thier leader. Leaving only members listed on this disk."  
  
"Crimson was to be my heir, he is intellegent and physically adaptable. However, due to viscious and uncontrolable behavior he was dismissed from that position. To seal his power, he was locked in a mask and left to die in the Sahara Desert. His ability to manipulate the air into waves of force has almost limitless potential. I believe over time it will deminish due to strain from the mask. Somewhere in his past he was trained by an unknown person, and seems to know several martial arts. He has not taken replacement well, you Robin are also a target."  
  
"Bane, once my number one assasin. She was sent to kill Crimson after he escaped the desert. But as we both know Robin, feelings cannot entirely be conrtolled. She fell in love with him, thier destructive natures drawing them together. Though her abilities in battle are not perfect, when she is focusing through a weapon she is almost as dangerous as myself."  
  
"Twilight is an enchantress with limited shapeshifting powers. She can only change into three other forms. A demoness with wings and a tail at night. A pheonix like creature with a habit of regenerating wounds during the day. Her third form is known only to herself and several victims. Once an agent of the Knights, she was seduced by Crimson's promises of power and immortality. Dreams in my oppinion, but this is not oppinion I am giving you. Mearly facts."  
  
"Drake, a half-dragon from Mongolia. He has the ability to change into a human form at will, to breath fire, and glide long distances. When in his dragon-like form, he is much larger and stronger. He was also a member of the Knights, but turned his back on them when they let a mob torture and kill his human mother. While his contempt does not range to all humans it does for those who could have protected his mother but did not. Even if they were not there at the time. Anyone with extrodinary powers is in danger. He fallows Crimson out of fear and the beleif that he will find some kind of dominance over humans."  
  
"Finally Nash, an odd man to say the least. If he is to be believed, then he is 500 years old nad unable to die. His swordmanship is second to none, unfortunately he can only die when beaten in battle by a better warrior. That is the reason he follows Crimson, in search of a great fighter to bring him down. Villiany does have a habit of bringing out such great heroes."  
  
"I tell you this, not in hopes of your defeating them. I only wish for you to survive long enough for us to meet again. For now I shall make myself scarce, he does want to speak to me about 3 years sealed behind a mask."  
  
A whizing sound marked the automatic deletion of the cd, but Robin had already memorized everything that mattered. Turning, he began to call for a meeting. If Slade was scared enough to hide, then this had to be addressed imediatly.  
  
***************************  
  
(Slade's Compound)  
  
Drake stared at the "bowl" in his bosses hand, wondering at the man's evil nature. "Boss, is that what I think it is?" He couldn't help himself, though he doubted he wanted to know the answer.  
  
Crimson looked into his hand, a mouth full of noodles temporarily preventing him from answering. The chared and still bloody remains of Mammoth's skull was filled with spaghetti, swallowing he answer. "Probably, what do you think it is?"  
  
Before Drake could respond Nash raised a hand to keep him quiet, "No body here really wants to know the answer to that."  
  
Crimson threw the skull over his shoulder and glared around the table at the three members there. "Tommarrow you will go out in your human forms," he looked at Twilight and Drake as he spoke, " and find out everything you can about this Robin. As for tonight, I think a celebration is in order. Celebrating our new home, our new kingdom." He smiled and laughed turning in circles.  
  
Suddenly Bane stormed from the back room and out the door, completely ignoring everyone. Crimson turned in confusion, until Nash spoke. "Tommarrow night is your aniversary boss."  
  
His red eyes flared in agitation, "Nash, Twilight, fallow her and report back to me as soon as she returns. Drake, you and that thing I let you keep to get me something to drink. Something strong." Drake, Twilight and Nash began mumbling as Crimson went toward his throne room to relax.  
  
A voice stopped Crimson in his tracks and silenced the three at the table. "I am not a thing, I have a name." Her voice was much lower and shriller when Crimson's face was close enough for his eyelashes to brush against her's. "I'm Jynx."  
  
Crimson shook his head in acknowledgement. "Jynx, Jynx. I will remember that. IF you EVER speak to ME like that again, YOU will find out EXACTLY why every one in this room is truely afraid of me."  
  
Drake put a hand gently on her shoulder, in shock she asked the only question that came to mind. "You mean you aren't scared of him for what he did to Gizmo and Mammoth."  
  
It was put very simply for the young woman, "They were lucky. He let them die quickly." Drake then turned her back toward the room they would share as long as her mouth let her live.  
  
Twilight and Nash were still in shock when they were left alone, both by her bravery and by thier bosses sudden mercy. Nash and Twilight then left, thinking he had let Bane have enough of a lead to make her believe noone had been sent after her.  
  
****************************   
  
Drake lounged lazily across the pile of gold on the floor of his room. The others had given him most of the soft metal they had found throughout the compound. For him it was more a comfort than greed, as with his dragon kin he needed the gold to meld to the shape of his scaley flesh. Jynx sat curled in the corner, on the bed that had been supplied for her and watched the half dragon spread himself out. Almost immediatly she heard snoring and saw streams of smoke drifting from his nostrils. She had no desire to leave this room and chance crossing paths with the devil's evil twin Crimson. Not after thier encounter earlier. She had plans that depended on living and crossing him seemed to trump that possibility. Looking at her still limp wrists, she curled into a ball and closed her eyes. Inside she wondered exactly how long she could survive in this place. Slowly, she fell into a fitfull sleep.  
  
**************************  
  
Twilight growled angerily as her and Nash returned to the compound. "I still can't believe he sent us after that bitch. I wish he would just kill her and move on." Her silver hair half covering her face, her every move exagerated into jerking motions.   
  
Nash reaised an eyebrow, not really interested, but finding some amusement in jealousy. "Move on right into your arms?" Twilight looked at him with contempt. "If you are so intent upon this, then you may tell him what we saw."  
  
A smile crossed her face as she ran to find Crimson. She found him sitting in his throne, Drake blew smoke rings into the air and Jynx watched him out of the corner of her eyes. Twilight tried to calm herself before she spoke, not wanting him to think her excited about the news. "Crimson, we found Bane and she was getting extremely intimate with some man at a bar..."  
  
She was interupted by his snapping fingers, "That's it, I know what to do. Drake, you dig me a pit. Ten foot deep, six long and five wide. Twilight you proceed with finding everything out about this Robin. Nash, fill the bottom with wood and line the long sides with eight spikes. Jynx, get me fifty yards of barbed wire. I am going hunting."  
  
Once again the pink haired girl shocked everyone in the room in but a few words. "No, I can't." When fury filled eyes stared at her, she elaborated. "My....my wrists..... they are still broke. I can't use them."  
  
Crimson grabbed her hands and she began to feel a pulsing sensation. "This is going to hurt like hell." It felt as if the hands were slammed backward into her arms, Jynx screamed in pain. Then it was over, her wrists throbbing but no longer broken.  
  
"There," calmly he looked at her, and slapper her across the face. "Next time, don't bother me with such trivial problem."  
  
He left as she picked herself up off the floor. Staring at her hands she walked toward a seemingly unimpressed Drake. In the three days since her capture she had become as close to him as she had been to anyone in her life. "How did he do that?" Jynx looked into his violet eyes in confusion.  
  
"He compressed the waves in the air around your arms until the presure forced your bones to fuse back together. The last time I saw him do that he only did it to rebreak them. Be happy you only got slapped." Still the reptilian face looked destracted, but his eyes fallowed her every move. "We better get to work, he could be back in five minutes or ten days. So I would get to looking if I were you."  
  
**************************  
  
Crimson returned several hours later, an unconscience man over his shoulder. "Jynx bring me the barbed wire." Dropping the man by the recently dug pit, he looked at the pile of wires brought to him. Licking the blood off of it, he began tying the body up and tying the ends to the stakes on the sides of the pit. "Ok, time to wake up." Crimson began to slap the man's face until his eyes opened in confusion. Quickly covering his mouth, Crimson smiled. "Good news is, you are going to learn a valueable lesson today. Bad news is, it will be the last lesson you learn." Pushing the body into the pit, it was suspended by the barbed wire. It slowly dug into his flesh and clothing, the loops tightened by the weight of his body. "The lesson is never touch another man's woman, especially mine." Turning he began to walk away, "Drake, light the wood beneath him. I want him to cook alive."  
  
********************  
  
(Later that day)  
  
Bane walked in and studied the scene in shock, then ran towards Crimson. "Blood covering the floor, the smell of singed flesh in the air. A man I kissed screaming in pain, and you standing there, charishing the moment." Her face went from surprise to a gentle smile. "Oh Crimson, you romantic devil. It's just like our first date."  
  
Slowly they began to dance to the chorus provided by the dying man. Bane undressing herself and tracing the blade of her swirchblade across her lover's chest, trying to entice him. Placing it between her teeth, she lowered herself to her knees in front of him. Taking out his manhood, she began licking and kissing the end. Placing the knife against the side of his head she slid it across, then licked the bleeding dickhead. A moan escaped his lips as she moved faster and harder, sucking the blood from him. Slowly and softly she licked and kissed up one side and down the other. Cutting an identicle opening on the otherside and sucking more blood from him. Moving her head up and down, she felt it swell inside her mouth and redoubled her efforts. A moment later, her mouth was filled with fluid. Swallowing everydrop, she stood and kissed him on the lips. The taste of his blood and cum on her lips sending him into an animalistic heat. Grabbing her in both arms, Crimson carried her into thier bedroom. Unknown and not particularly concerned of by them, four eyes watched thier encounter.  
  
Twilight stormed away in anger, not believing they had reconciled.  
  
Jynx just stared from another exit, wondering about what she had witnessed and the new sensations her body was pulsating with. Slowly, she walked back toward her room to ask Drake a few questions. (I realize she is probably not tha ignorant, but AI also doubt Hive or Slade would have taken the time to explain sex to her in any way shape or form.)  
  
________________________  
  
Ok that's it, Chapter two done.  
  
Hope you like it, please Read and Review.  
  
Latta 


	3. Searching each other out

Well here is the next chapter, A friend did the Jynx/Drake scene, but actually it was my slow thinking that kept this out so long. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.  
  
____________________________  
  
Jynx slowly opened the door to her and Drakes room and looked in to see him sitting there in his bed of soft metal and she walked in and closed the door slowly as she walked to her bed.   
  
'Should I ask him what that was all about or should I just hold off and wait for later?' she thought to herself.  
  
'I know she has got to have some questions for what happened out there and I am almost not ready to answer them to the way she is wanting them.' Drake thought to him self as he watched her sitting on her bed.  
  
" I have a few questions, what the hell was that out their? I understand what happened to the man but what is was going on after that." She asked out loud.  
  
Drake sighed slowly and then said. " That Jynx was what people call sex and that was the darker side of it. not many people do that to their bodies just to get pleasures out of another person."   
  
" Oh well it looked like it was fun." She said to him and got up and started to walk to him. slowly like a cat that was getting ready to punce on its prey. "How is it normally done?"  
  
"You don't know a damn thing do you?" Drake smirked, "Hell why would you? you ain't old enough, and your chest is flatter then the cement floor"  
  
He watched her come closer to him through his slit violet eyes and ran his scaly hand through his red hair. Still watching this pink hair and eyes vixon with some of amusement.  
  
Jynx got a little preturbed at what he had just said and stopped in her tracks. Jynx scowled, jerking her shirt up, "And what do you call these? Take a squeeze if you don't think they are real."   
  
Drake felt his pants get tighter arouind him and he made no comment that she was getting ready to open a box that was best left closed and sealed.  
  
Jynx fully took off the shirt and throw it to the floor next to her bed and she started to walk up to him. She reached the edge of the bed and lend down so he could get a better look at them.  
  
" Go ahead and touch them. I want you to." She paused, "At least to prove that they are not flat." She hissed into his ear and as a after thought licked it.   
  
He let out a low groan and reached up and touched them tentavely. then got brave and started to squeeze them. He nearly jerked them hard when she licked his ear and dropped his hands back down.  
  
Jynx got on her feet and slowly pulled down her clothing off to revail that she didn't wear anything underneath her the clothing. She stood there fully naked in front of the half dragon.   
  
Drake gave her a toothy grin and got up and pulled her into his arms and slowly started to kiss her forehead and then down her neck and nipped it a couple of times and then moved across to her ears and licked them and then moved to her lips that were slightly parted as to aid in her breathing that had become jagged and shallow. He captured them in his and kissed her hard, almost not to hard to bruse them in the proccess. He parted his mouth and licked her lps to ask if he could come inside her mouth.   
  
Jynx stood there numbe with his kisses and nipps on the neck and then the lick on her ear. She shuddered when it was done. she watched him move to her lips and firmly planted a long kiss on them. She flet him ask for permission to enter and she let him in. his tounge was searrching every cravas and cranny that was there to explore. she tentavly thrusted her tounge into his and started to explore his mouth and teeth.  
  
They broke away from the kiss and looked into each others eyes and with one swoop he picked her up and carried her to her bed and laid her down on the bed and stood up and undid his pants and let them fall to the ground and pooled around his feet. He looked up to the girl soon to be a woman. He leaned down and kissed her on her lips more demanding to it. he glided his hands to her hands and took it and guided it to his very hard dick.  
  
Jynx slightly gasped at the feel of his dick. It was soft as silk and rough at the same time. As she got very coruiuse abiout it she started to m ove her hand back and forth on it to be greated with a low growl cvoming from his chest. Jynx flet his hand wonder to her breast and start to squeeze them gently. He broke his kiss and laid on his side and looking into her eyes he smiled.  
  
" This is your first time is it?" He whispered.  
  
Jynx looked into his eyes and said " Of coarse it's not my...Yes this is the first time for me."  
  
" I'll try to make it less painfull, for now." He said to her and kissed her again and moved down to her left breast and licked it until it was hard and at attention. He was delighted to hear her moan slightly as his hand moved down her stomache and right between her legs. His finger went into her soft folds of her womanhood found her clit and gently started to play with it until it was hard and swollen with the nerves being electrofied by his touch.  
  
Although Jynx was still pumping his dick she could not hold back the moan that was escaping from her lips and it didn't help with what he doing. She got a wild thought and she sat up and laid on her side putting her face right infront of his dick. she looked at it and slowly leaned in and kissed it on the head and slowly opening her lips she placed the head in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. She was delighted to hear that deep growl floating down to her ears encrouaging her to go father down.  
  
Drake was losing a battle with himself. He want so badly just to take her and fuck her silly and with all of the roughness he could inflict on her. But being the first time for her and he was going to hold back most of it. He let out a low growl when her lips touched his dick and covered his head in her hot moist mouth, swirling her tongue around it. He stopped his admistration to the clit and pulled her off, laying her back down on the bed and moved her legs and he got in the middle and lowered him self to the entrance of her wet pussy.  
  
He looked into her eyes and with a kiss on her mouth when went into her and stopped at the barrier. He came up making sure she was ready and then went for another kiss. Keeping her mouth occupied as he broke the barrier with one swift plunge into her. She silently screemed in to his mouth. He stopped so she could get over the initial pain be for he started to fuick her. When he was sure that she was ready he moved in and out slowly at first so she could get use to it.   
  
Jynx was in pain. It had hurt so badly that she nearly shoved him off of her, but she thought to her self " I am the one to start this and I will see it through the end of it."   
  
'Damn how long has it been that I had a vergin??? Even longer a willing one.' Drake thought to himslf as he felt her meet with every stroke. He picked up his pace. He could feel her getting tighter with each stroke he gave her.  
  
Jynx was just about to hit the edge, but knew he was not even close so she meet his stroke. Only to be only greated with a faster pace, she tried hard to keep up with it.  
  
Just as that was done he pulled out and flipped her on her stomache and pulled her hips up to his pelvis. Entering and fucked her that was for about 20 minutes and then he reach over and pulled her up into a sitting position. Bringing her legs up to her side and held her like that, fucking her until he was about ready to come into the young girl. Then he laid her back on her stomache and fucked her that way. He reached around and down found her clit and played with it until he heard her screem out his name for all of it's glory. A few short minutes later he growled out to her and shot his seed into her over and over again until he emptied.  
  
He moved her to her side to look at him. He laid infront of her as they both tried to calm down their beathing.  
  
" The next time I will not hold back like I just did. you will be at my mercy Jynx." He whispered to her as he moved one lock of hair out of her eyes to see a smile on her lips.  
  
" When will that be Drake?" she whispered to him and they were back at it again.  
  
**************************  
  
Nash had seen the pink haired woman dash into her room, moments later he heard moans and growls escaping the bounderies of the walls. Rolling his eyes in boredom, he straightened his tie and walked off in search of Twilight. He found her outside, sitting on the edge of the roof in her demoness form. Looking up at her with his milky white eyes, he wondered inwardly if the poor jealous creature would live long enough to become bored with such trivial concepts as he had. He whistled to get her attention, "I am going to investigate the Robin. Keep the boss in a good mood tommarrow with as much information as possible. Do you wish to come? Or are you going to sit there and stare into nothingness, hoping to become part of it. If so why not roll around in some cement mix. That way in a thousand years, after everyone has been destroyed by one of Crimson's psychotic episodes or another, I will atleast have someone to talk to." His callous tone caught her by surprise. When Nash to no response, he turned to leave. He was halfway down the block when Twilight, in human form, ran to catch up to him. It was an odd sight, the sloppy, loosely dressed, silver haired young woman and the white eyed, bald man in a suit. They walked in silence, both contemplating an experience they never thought would come. One death, the other love.  
  
Travelling the dark alleys, it took only a few hours and a few well placed threats from Nash's sword to find the where abouts of Titan Tower. Not to mention several small tidbits that might prove valuable to Crimson. Only a short time later they were staring at the island holding the giant class and metal T. Waiting patiently, niether hesitated when the five reported members of Robin's team left thier home. They were on a mission and the more time they had in Titan Tower, the more information they could bring back with them.  
  
**********************  
  
Cyborg smiled broadly at how fast his beloved T-car sailed down the street. Starfire sat in the back center seat, occasionally glancing in confusion from her green skinned friend to her left and the only other woman in the car to her right. Beast Boy suppressed his laughter at the angery stares coming from Raven. When he had left her company the night before, he'd told her that wearing animal skins was wrong and confiscated her leopard underwear, despite her protests that they were leopard print, not skin. Secretly, they were just a momento of a conquest he never dreamed he would have and wasn't about to bullshit about with the guys. It was between him and Raven. Raven glared at him, slightly irritated by his panty prank. But that was nothing compared to what he had done that very day. She had deliberately and seductively walked directly infront of him on her way to the shower. Even going to far as to start getting undressed before his eyes. Still the thick headed self proclaimed comedian didn't think to fallow. 'What am I gonna have to do, rape the guy?' she thought sourly. Looking out the car window she sighed, ' thank the lord that Starfire bought that hand-held shower massager, it really take the edge off.' Then she began to wonder if she hadn't been the first to use it like that. Turning, she was met with Starfire's oblivious smile. "What are you thinking friend Raven?"  
  
Her eyes went wide as saucers as she mentally tried to redress the red haired alien. Blinking several times, she finally responded. "Nothing, nothing at all." Quickly she turned back to the window, in case her mind began to wander again.  
  
Robin cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "As I was saying, I recognized the room Crimson was in as one in Slade's compound. So when we get there, I want Beast Boy and....."  
  
He was cut off by Cyborg, "I don't think we have to worry about that. Look." His metalic hand pointed to Slade's base. Atleast where Slade's base used to be. Now, as the Titans took a look around all they found was an enourmous hole. It was several stories deep, and looked as if the building had been torn fromt he ground and simply moved. To where, no one knew.   
  
After several minutes of searching Starfire called the others to her. "This is imortant, is it not?" On the cement lay the broken remnants of Crimson's mask, deliberately placed to resemble an orange and black skull.  
  
Robin picked up a chunk of the strange thick metal, placing it into his belt. "I think we may have a problem. The disk mentioned the potential of Crimson's power is limitless. I think he may have just been able to lift the compound and move it where ever he wants."  
  
Beast Boy looked down into the dark hole, "I've heard of mobile homes, but this is rediculous."   
  
Raven rolled her eyes and spoke in her normal dull tone, "How are we supposed to fight something that powerfull."  
  
Robin smiled, "I don't know yet, but if Slade can slow him down, the Teen Titans can stop him."  
  
_________________________  
  
So what do you guys think? Please Read and Review.  
  
Latta 


	4. Knights Vs Titans

Well, for all you avid violence fans out there, here is a battle.  
  
I realize it's shorter then normal, but it was only supposed to be a quick battle anyway.  
  
Have fun  
  
Don't own Teen Titans.  
  
Crimson looked down from his perch on a rooftop, watching the five teens sit at the pizza shaped balcony below. He looked to his left at Drake, who imediatly began gliding downward slowly. Then he turned to his right, where Twilight changed before his very eyes, her body growing with muscle and blue and red feathers sprouting from every crevice. Grabbing Nash in taloned hands, she sailed down, toward the Titans below. Bane holding tightly to his shoulders, Crimson jumped into the air. Before his body beegan it's decent, the building he had just been standing on started to collapse. As he fell down all thirteen stories, the structure folded like an accordian, the screams of the victims inside was almost deafening. When his feet hit the ground, the smashed building halted, now no more then a few feet high. Smiling he stood, spreading his arms and bowing at the crowd staring at him. The Titans watched from thier vantage point while the other three Knights landed around Crimson. "That is how you make an enterance. Or should I say, an impact." Blood was pouring from the broken building when the Titans charged toward them.  
  
Drake flew forward, slamming head first into Beast Boy. Since the later was in the form of a bull, it had a very interesting effect, sending both backward through the air while clutching thier heads in pain. BB was the first to recover, whipping several tenticles toward the half dragon. With one over each wrist and ankle, he struggled for a minute then screamed loud when one was bitten. He shook hard in the air, trying to free himself, but Drake held on tightly. Changing into a gorilla, he threw a thunderous punch to the scaley face, sending Drake through the air. At the last instant, he grabbed his opponent's hairy arm and brought him back with him. Flying past the leaders of the two groups, the half dragon crashed into the wall while Beast Boy went through a nearby sign.  
  
Cyborg let his lasers fly, trying to his the flying bitch who kept swooping in and scratching at his face. Finally he got a solid hit on the thing, sending it screeching and flying high into the air. Getting directly between Cyborg and the sun, Twilight dove down, aiming for the big man's chest. She didn't know that his machanical eye could decern her from the bright light behind, and at the last second a huge fist slammed into her cheek. Falling down, she stared up when the metal man's shadow fell over her. Sailing upward into the sky, she grabbed Cyborg and brought him for the ride. Turning in mid air, they both dove toward the ground. Cyborg, between the cement and Twilight would taken most of the imapct, had he not twisted around and fired full bast into the ground. This softened the blow for him, but she still fell head first into his metal chest. Taking one of her wings in his hand, he tossed her to the ground beside Nash and Raven. Cy then realized that Raven might need some help.  
  
Bane threw several darts at Starfire, running and jumping to circle her opponent. Dodging starbolts was making it difficult to aim at the red head, neither one scoring more then a glancing blow. Running directly under the flying girl, Bane slashed at her legs with daggers, then jumping up to kick her in the calf. Star was too quick though, whirling with two fists full of energy and blasting her at the same time as punching. The blond flipped backward in pain, landing on one knee and glaring at the other woman with anger. Flipping into the air, she threw several explosive darts. When Starfire tried to counter them, she was caught in the explosion and was thrown to the ground where she caught a glimpse of BB in trouble.  
  
Raven had formed a sword with her shadow powers, and was having a difficult time with the sword master. Though her levitating abilities would give her an advantage over most people, Nash's skill would have slaughtered anyone without an edge over him. The ancient man smiled as he swung and missed her body, cutting into the dark cape. An incedible jump sent him over her head and behind. Whirling around in a savage attack, he almost caught her midsection. A quick flip sent her out of harms way, as well as several pieces of rubble in shadow globes sailing toward him. Snapping backward until his head touched the ground, he watched the projectiles fly by, then straightened to a standing position. He looked forward, only to get a fist force fed to him. He smiled through the blood, it had been years since he had actually been hit. Twilight falling to the ground beside him didn't seem to faze him. He barely missed being blasted in the head by a blue light.  
  
The two leaders stood in the middle of the carnage, watching each other closely. Niether moved, barely breathing. Drake and Beast Boy's bodies flew between them, getting little more then an unconscience twitch of the eye from either of them. The contempt between them could almost be used as a tangible weapon, thier eyes flaring as they moved in unison, circling one another. As if they had practiced the motion a thousand times, the came together. At the same instant they punched with thier left hands and grabbed the other's fist with the right, leaving them in a lock for a fe3w moments. Robin tired for a drop kick at the same time Crimson dropped down with a sweep of his leg, trying to trip the Boy Wonder. Crimson came up punching and was met with a boot to the face, then sending Robin flying back with a wave of power. When he landed, there was a smile on his masked face. Crimson glared back, feeling insulted. "What's so funny bird boy?" Robin pointed at the waist of his attacker and Crimson looked down to see a small explosive hooked to his belt. Looking up, he returned Robin's smile, "Oh, you're good." He ran forward to be sure that the young hero was caught in the blast. The explosion sending both of them sailing into different directions.  
  
Drake shot a small fireball at Beast Boy, then charged behind it, using it for cover. Half way there he was thrown to the side by a starbolt to the head, leaving him dazed for a second. This was long enough for Star to close in and slam a fist into his face. His head jerked to the side from the impact, and when he turned back there was fire in his eyes. Grabbing her shoulders, he threw her over him and flipped back to land on her chest. Pinning her arms to the ground he started pummeling her face mercilously.  
  
Beast Boy had his hands full with Bane's daggers clashing against his bear claws. Stabbing forward with both hands, she was caught by an eagle's talons and flew backward through the air till she slammed into a blue mailbox. Whipping around she ran to the metal man charging at Nash.  
  
Twilight flew upward, getting ahold of Raven's hands just before she could finish her chant. Jerking she sent the caped sorceress sailing through the air, but before she could charge after she witnessed a prospect for eliminating some compitition. Diving, she sank her claws into Bane's back, ripping and tearing at the flesh beneath.  
  
Cyborg dodged a stealthy attack from behind by a blond woman, and stared in shock when the bird creature began attacking her. In his surprise he didn't see Nash move behind him and slam his sword through the plate in his back. Feeling oil and blood leak from his back he fell forward, kicked from the blade by it's owner.  
  
Flying forward, Crimson threw a viscious punch at the still vulnerable Robin's face. At the last second he stopped, his fist inches from the other's nose. Jerking his head to the side he glared at the two fallen warriors and flew in thier direction. A quick pulsation of power seperated the remaining fighters from one another. Leaning down he pressed a hand over both Cyborg and Bane, then began sending waves through both bodies. The wounds began closing as he held them, sending wave after wave into them. The wounds sealed after being forced closed, then Crimson turned to his companions. "Take her, NOW." Looking at the Titans, Cyborg begining to come to, "This will have to wait for another day Robin." With another show of power, he lifted every one of his Knights and flew them along with him. Drake holding Bane tenderly, in fear that he might be the target of Crimson's wrath if he harmed her.  
  
Crimsons stood at the head of the table, looking at the three members that were still conscience. Drake's eyes jutted from Nash to Twilight and back to Crimson. Twilight looked down at the table, not wanting to meet those red eyes. Nash just sat back and waited for what he knew was coming. In a quick motion, Crimson grabbed Twilight by her chin and lifted her from the ground. She was too frightened to move, just watching his actions. "I said no one was supposed to die yet, but you go and attack Bane. What in the hell were you thinking? Never mind I don't want to know. I am not sure what to do. Correction, I know exactly what to do. Change bitch, I want to see that demoness form." Her entire body quivered as she transformed, wings and a tail bursting from her and her skin darkening. In another swift motion, he had taken Nash's sword and ripped it across her back. Her leathery wings fell to the floor as blood poured from her back. In the same motion he dropped her and whirled around, severing the bald man's left hand. Taking his beloved switchblade from his pocket, he sent an impaled hand flying into a nearby wall. Savagely he stared at the creature screaming and writhing in pain at his feet. "Just feel lucky that I need you, otherwise it would have been your head on the ground." Turning to look at Drake, "cauterize thier wounds. I don't want anything growing back, this is a punishment after all." Pointing behind him, he growled, "Jynx, don't spy on me. Take those wings and nail them to my throne, I do so love decorations."  
  
They watched him walk away, then Nash turned to Twilight. "I can live through this kind of shit, you betrayed him. Watch your back witch, he could tear it open any time." With that he turned and walked away, his arm already a healed over stump.  
  
Ok that was interesting, another battle, and probably a lemon next.  
  
Please Read and Review  
  
Latta 


	5. Star's Defilement

Well, Insperation finally hit again. Though after what is about to happen I doubt many will like it. This chapter contains destruction of innocence, both mental and physical. Be warned, some of you will hate me.  
  
After the less then possitive outcome of their battle the Titans drifted off in different directions once they reached to Tower. No one wanted to see any of the others, too shocked by what had happened to talk about it. Raven slipped into her room, looking into her magic mirror and summoning the energy to enter her own mind. Slowly she walked over an invisible bridge, not watching the flickering stars. With great care she entered the hidden corridor containing her memories, looking at the signs on the doors. It was plain and gray walled, but each door had a color. The color depended on the emotion that most recalled the memory. It was remarkable, the colors symbolizing happiness, depression and lust all mixed together in a spiral of pink-gray-burgundy always concentrated on each and every door with Beast Boy's name on them. Without moving any further, the hallway flew past her, instantly moving to the exact moment she wished to remember. This one was covered with the spiral of colors, marked "Beast Boy Peaking in the shower." Opening the door, she glanced inside to get a glance at her lust self masterbating to the sight of a snake Beast Boy sliding his tail deep into her. Closing the door before it got to the kinky part, Raven moved on down the hallway, once again not moving. This time a swirl of gray-forest green-red marred the portal. "Battle with the Knights" told her it was the one she wanted. Stepping inside, she slowed the thoughts down to a crawl and inspected every detail of the battle.  
  
Beast Boy did what he always did when he was depressed, eat. Digging through the fridge, he grumbled under his breath about all the meat held within. At the sight of a jar of honey suddenly letting ideas play inside of his mind making him wonder where Raven went. Grabbing the jar, he left in search of his occasional lover. Morphing into a large lizard with an extremely long tail, he crawled into the her room. Looking at Raven's mirror laying haphazardly on the desk, he quickly guess where she had gone. Taking this moment to look through her drawers, he pulled out the only pair of panties there that weren't a dark color, sile, laced baby blue. He brought them to his nose, taking a good whiff of the extremely light perfume that only he had been close enough to smell. Laying back on her bed, he toyed with them in his hands and waited for her to return.  
  
Cyborg say in his room, doing a diagnostic scan. Silently he tried to figure out how and why he had been healed. It didn't make sense to him. The guy with the red eyes had no reason to do that, so why had he? It was very confusing, and thinking about it did little to comfort him. Any explanaition that came to mind was either quickly dismissed or only troubled him further. Some how, deep in his soul, he knew that some one was being punished for the mistake.  
  
Robin began replaying the battle in his mind, at the same time punshing a heavy work out bag hanging from his ceiling. With every punch thrown the vision of Crimson's face became more complete on the punching bag's surface. Kick after kick, punch after punch, his limbs quickly became sore and reddened. His arms seemed to speed up beyond human limits, small dropplets of blood leaking from beneath green gloves. It took several minutes for the pain to register. Slowly he walked toward a table on the other side of the room, taking a hand full of bandages and pulling off his gloves.  
  
Every one was so busy, none noticed the single intruder enter. Nor did they hear the struggle, or the two individuals leave. Two completely white eyes stared at the camera that fallowed his movements. Scratching his bald head, the intruder slung the red haired woman over his shoulder and walked out. Softly he thought to himself that Crimson had better forgive him after he went through all this trouble. Those starbolts really hurt at close range, and doing it too fast for her to scream was a real pain in the ass.  
  
A smile of pure joy crossed Crimson's evil face, eyes shining brightly as he looked at the red head crumpled at his feet. A present from his oldest minion, he was almost too shocked for words. He had never expected this, and now he wasn't sure what to do with her. An idea slowly formed in his mind, something that would make him immortal, make his name whispered through out the world forever. Turning to the five warriors surrounding him, he gestured to Bane. ''Get a camera,'' looking at the others, his smile widened. ''The three of you tie her down and strip her, and ....Jinx was it?....You come with me. We'll see if we can force the camera feed through every television and computer screen in the city. This will be entertaining.''  
  
Leaving to take care of thier assigned tasks, Jinx drifting behind her new leader. Her mind wandering as to what he had in mind, everything she came up with made her glad she wasn't in Starfire's shoes. She drowned out everything, as Crimson took several minutes to hack into a satilite. She never even noticed him look at her, though she ceratinly felt the impact as she was sent flying into a wall across the room. Slumped on the floor, Jinx was almost afraid to look up to see the red eyed man standing over her, a grim look plastered over his features. ''What did I do?'' The fear in her voice was evident, the shaking tone hard to miss. Grabbing her shirt by the collar, he carried her to back to the main room.  
  
Tossing her to Drake, he stared at the half-dragon. ''Teach your pet not to ignore an order, or next time I will simply kill her and take it out on you.'' His patience was getting shorter the longer he was going without fucking or beating the shit out of someone.  
  
Bane, the blond assassin, entered with a recorder set to her eye. Aiming it directly at her lover's face, zooming in. Her heart pumped wildly as she anticipated what he was about to do. She loved watching him force himself on other women, and herself. It just turned her on so. Twilight turned to leave, as well as Nash, who was already bored with the notion, and Drake, carrying Jinx with him. This left an unconscience Tamerainian, the continually more excited blond, and the man in silence for a moment. ''We're all ready sweetheart.''  
  
In a few quick motions Crimson stood naked and definately aroused over the fallen Titan. Running his tongue over his lips, he tapped her hard on the cheek. ''Wake up red, it's party time.'' His smile widening when a pair of green eyes opened to look at him. Before she could scream, he covered her mouth with his hand, not even flinching as the teeth sank into his flesh. ''Get me something to shut her up.''  
  
Bane tossed Starfire's top to him, watching as he tied the makeshift gag around her head. Placing his hand across her forhead, he pulled her eye lids open, forcing her to stare into his eyes as he slammed his hardness into her. A muffled scream came from her, blood now forming from between her legs and over her face from his hand. He pushed her face to look at the woman with the camera, whispering softly into her ear. ''I thought since you were so open with yourself, you would want your first time to be aired through out the city. That way every one would know you lost your innocence to me, instead of that masked wuse. Oh, I know so much about you all, don't be too suprised.''  
  
Laughing heartily, he pumped in and out of the crying girl, still forcing her eyes open. Faster and harder as he went, feeling her firm breasts shaking with every thrust. A bald cunt grasped firmly ont his member as he kept going. Crimson pressed one hand against her chest, letting his powers flow through her, forcing her body to respond with pleasure as well as pain. It wasn't long before the screamed became moans, both thier bodies stiving for release. Just before he pushed her over the edge, he leaned forward to whisper into her ear. ''What hurts more? Losing your innocents, or knowing that only your enemy would ever want you like this.''  
  
He supressed laughing, as he shot deep inside her. Her own orgasm pushing through her body. Star closed her eyes, crying and then falling into unconscienceness once more.  
  
Crimson stood, signalling Bane to cut the camera with one hand and picking up his clothes with the other. ''Have Nash bring her back. She will either believe it's a night mare or be too embarrassed to tell the others, until they see the footage that is.''  
  
Quickly Bane ran to get the bald immortal, wanting to get back to her lover as soon as possible. Silently she hoped he would let her lick him clean before he washed up.  
  
Nash looked again at the camera that fallowed him. Why the alarm didn't go off he didn't know, but hell, it kept him from dealing with the Titans, then Crimson for fucking up. Laying the still naked woman on her bed, he left through her window. Cringing at the thought of what was done to her, he began his journey back home. He didn't agree with rape in the least, but if he thought of challenging Crimson there is no telling hte eternal torture he would suffer. His leader knew well he was searchign for a way to die, and there were several ways to insure that he was in pain but never killed, and that he was almost afraid of.  
  
Starfire stared at her ceilling, tears still filling her eyes. His voice haunting her thoughts as she tried in vain to get the energy to get up and go ahead with her life after telling the others. They had all been shocked, and tried to comfort her, though it didn't work. She begged herself to scrounge up the bravery it would take, but it was all for not. She couldn't do it, not right now at least. Crimson's words filling her head, torturing her, making her wonder if it was all true. ''No one will ever want me like he did? That can't be true, can it? How can I tell? I can't ask Robin, but maybe I can try to see if I can convince him to want to touch me too.''  
  
Silently, she plotted her seduction of the masked hero.   
  
Hate me, I don't care. It was disgusting and evil to do, but I don't care. I felt like being depraved and evil, and that was the easiest way to do it. Read and Review  
  
Latta 


End file.
